To The Circus
by BeatsGuy
Summary: This story is set in a Victorian Fantasy, iron-fisted military rules over the land, a power which seems that it can't be stopped. The rich live in ivory towers, ignoring the starving and the poor. Eijirou Kirishima was once apart of the military but now lives as a mariner, broken and depressed. That all changed when the circus comes to town and all is not what it seems.
1. A Demon in Pink & Blue

Waves crashed on the murky docks, orange lanterns illuminated the streets as the sun arose from the clouds. Kirishima laid there on his bed, the white creased sheets slung over his body. His head buried in his left pillow, saliva patches covering the other pillow. The wind howled and barrelled through the cracked and broken window, sending the thin curtains flapping frantically. His floor covered with bottles of rum and ale, whistled as wind skipped on the neck of the bottle.

A foghorn had blasted through the harbour, knocking over bottles; Kirishima leapt up out of his bed. His mind ringing and his senses rattling around like a broken toy. Falling out of his bed he slowly shuffled his way to his bathroom and clicked on the light.

Using the sink he hoisted himself onto his legs he took a thorough look at his groggy appearance. His white shirt he was wearing was drenched in grease, oil and vomit. His eyes were black rimmed and a five o'clock was ever present. "What the hell happened last night?" he whispered as the overhead light flickered on and off. "Well at least I have today off" he smiled with a hint of regret from the previous night.

With a change of clothing, he sat down on the chair; it creaking with his weight. He sat there as his clock chimed to the eighth hour of the morning, his teeth biting into the stale bread that was his breakfast with a hard crunch. He unravelled the newspaper and started to read the headlines. They ranged from a masked vigilant hanging people in the streets from the streetlamps, the latest football scores or even advertisements for a travelling circus.

His morning routine was interrupted by a knock on his apartment door. "Come in, the lock is already broken anyway" Kirishima yelled. The door slowly creaked open and a sluggish, rough looking man came walking inside. He had a black waistcoat and a white shirt on, with dark navy trousers and mucky Oxfords.

"So, you got home all right then?" TetsuTetsu exclaimed

"Of course, I did, I've been through worse" he chomped down on the last bit of his morning meal. "So, what brings you to my humble abode" he gestured his hands stretching out around his apartment.

"Well it's your free day you up to anything?" he asked pulling the other chair out and slipping into it.

"You assumed I would be?" he chuckled, folding his paper up and slapping it on the table.

"Well I was thinking of going to the Circus later on?" he asked taking out a pocket knife and orange from his trouser pocket and started to peel it.

Kirishima sat there for a moment and rubbed his beard "It does seem to pique my interest, but I think I'll need another thing…."

"They'll have beer there!" TetsuTetsu squelched eating his orange slices.

"Okay I'm sold, when is the event taking place?" Kirishima grinned

"The Circus will be in town at seven at night and then the main event will be starting at ten." TetsuTetsu lifted himself out of his chair. "So, you'll have some time to kill my friend," he said throwing Kirishima another orange out of his pocket. "I'll meet you outside of the Circus's entrance, don't be late" he yelled walking toward Kirishima's apartment door.

"See you there buddy!" he cheered back.

Time passed throughout the day, and the night was finally upon Kirishima; nine o'clock. He walked down the cobbled street in brown oxfords, almost as similar as TetsuTetsu. With that, he wore maroon tartan trousers with a white shirt accompanied with a red tie.

The centre of the street was buzzing with stores selling unique and exotic foods. Whale burger, frog legs, toffee apples, all the vendors were yelling for their time in the spotlight.

The echo's of flutes, trumpets and drums came from the glowing orange brilliance of the Circus.

Kirishima got closer to the entrance of the venue and stood there in awe. Acrobats spun sparkling rings interchanging between their arms to their legs, to their heads to their hips. Muscular me stood on a podium flexing their muscles with pride, as flamboyant dances handed out alcohol and food to all the patrons in the venue.

"Well, well I thought I was going to be the one that was late!" TetsuTetsu yelled

"Thought I would surprise you" he laughed back, hugging his best friend.

"Now we have an hour to spare what do you want to do?" TetsuTetsu said pulling in his friend closer, moving closer into the mouth of the circus.

"How about a drink? Some food?" Kirishima asked pushing him away "Do you think we have time for both?" he smiled

"Maybe…" TetsuTetsu grinned. Half an hour had passed, and they were separated. Kirishima was lost in a crowd of colours and entertainers. His head was a little dazed from the drinks he had beforehand.

"You look lost mister, you need some help?" a female voice whispered in his ear. A scent of strawberries wafted passed him as the women spun around him, in an elegant and seductive dance. The woman had a veil covering her hair and her mouth. She was wearing dancers dress, ribbons were attached to her wrists and her waist; they seemed to move in unison with her dancing.

"Yeah I was looking for where the event is?" his eyes fixated on this woman.

"If you just keep walking straight, you'll find the tent honey…" she stopped talking and dancing all together. "Oh, you like what you see mister?" she grabbed his tie and pulled him in closer to her "Say you don't look too shabby yourself" Kirishima blushed almost redder than his hair. "Well you know where I will be…" she whispered

"Wait what's your name?" he stuttered as she gently pushed him away.

"My name is the "Pink Succubus, I'll see you at the show" she giggled blowing a pink cloud of smoke onto Kirishima's face. He wafted away the smoke from his face, and she was gone.

"What a weird woman" he whispered under his breath walking toward the tent.

He clambered his way to the tent, people were funnelled in through the two spinning gates as workers handed out tickets. "Hey, Kirishima!" TetsuTetsu yelled, one hand in the air and the other a stein of beer; it's head overflowing, spilling onto the ground.

"Ah, thank god…" he exhaled meeting up with his friend in the line, his cut in was met with drunken heckling and disgruntled looks. "I thought I would get lost here," he said supporting his weight on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy you don't look too great, booze not going down too well?" TetsuTetsu

"No TetsuTetsu, a woman with gorgeous pink skin and she smelled like strawberries and she was dressed like this dancer." Kirishima stopped with TetsuTetsu putting his hand over his mouth.

"It's the booze" he groaned.

They finally entered the red and white striped tent; the tension was rising as well as the excitement. Four rows of red leather chairs wrapped around the stadium. The arena's ground was covered in sand and a red podium sat there illuminated in a spotlight, another span of light came from where the entertainers would enter the stage from. The two men sat down in their seats, trying to get comfy.

The light in the middle had dimmed and a voice boomed over the speakers attached to the support beams. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what you're 'bout to see will fill your mind with spectacle and wonder!" the man boomed; smoke filling the arena's centre. "Prepare to feast your eyes on air defying acrobatics, wondrous creatures and daring devils! I welcome you!" a flash of light filled the centre blinding the audience as the smoke shot up into the air forming into a dragon-like shape.

The dragon hung from the roof of the tent, it's talons gripping into the support beams, the wood cracking, splinters falling from it. An ear-piercing roar, its eyes and the open mouth glowed a malice red., shook the tent to its core. The dragon released its grip and crashed down into the floor a cascading wave of wind and dissipated away.

There stood a muscular man in a red jacket, under that was a cream waistcoat and white shirt. Black trousers and a black top hat also accompanied the outfit. He had jet black hair with a rugged face with a scraggly beard. He wore a devious smile which looked like an alligator' and a black eyepatch covered his right eye.

"To your night of Hell!" he cackled fire erupting from the entrance. Dancers ran out onto the performance grounds and started to get into position. A marching band followed soon after playing an intense tune, firing up the crowd. Kirishima was fired up, he had never felt like this for years; a burning passion was awoken.

The performance had finished a couple of minutes, it felt like a flash and bang of pure ecstasy. Trapeze artists followed next, then fire breathers and then it happened. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have a wonderful time, I know I have" he chuckled, his grin still sharp as a knife.

"Here is a lil' demon I found a while back that was just a paper on the streets." Smoke started to slowly crawl its way towards the stage. "A sublime, delicious, supple young thang; that'll leave you begging for more" a black silhouette emerged from the smoke. Kirishima's eyes opened, and the woman waltzed out.

Her face was still covered by a black and red kabuki mask. Two horns extended from the mask and it had a devious grin; it is bearing its teeth. She wore a full black dress; red dancing shoes and red arm high gloves finished the dress. "I introduce to you, The Pink Succubus!" the ring leader yelled.

Her feet were dragging along the sand, her thighs moving side-to-side. Her body was like a well-oiled machine as she found her rhythm. She was a natural, like a bird taking flight she glided through the stage, kicking up sand with her toes; exaggerating her movements even more.

The smoke started to form into a stringy wisp like creature and started to weave in and around her body adding to the performance. She came closer and closer to Kirishima's side, still dumbfounded by her beauty.

Her tracks were halted by his flamboyant red hair. She paused for a moment, everything seemed to slow down. Her body now shrouded in smoke, she studied him; staring at her. She slightly removed her mask, her amber iris pierced him. Kirishima started to sweat, his gaze fixated on her visible eye.

His reaction making her chuckle, placing the mask back on her face the smoke enveloped her entirely. Smoke moved back into the middle and started to fill the room again. Kirishima frantically scanned the area for the woman, she couldn't be seen.

The music started to pick-up and rise in intensity. Suddenly out of the smoke two big, beady, orange eyes with black slits for pupils; stared back at the crowd. A thunderous roar blew the smoke away, stood in the middle of the stage was a wonderous creature. A head of a lion, the wings of a bat and the tail of a scorpion. The pink girl sat on top of the creature stroking its mane.

"Hiya!" she yelled cracking the reigns on the creature, its wing spanned and flapped majestically; sending clouds of sand scattering everywhere around the stage. Kirishima covered his eyes as he watched the beast fly up into the air. They reached the top of the tent at their top of a loop. The girl let go of the rains and blew a kiss with both of her hands. Suddenly with a snap of her fingers they dissipated into pink rose petals.

The crowd cheered and applauded, some even tried to grab the petals. Kirishima was still stunned, he looked at his trousers petals covered them as well as the floor. Brushing the petals off, he noticed a piece of purple card on his leg. He turned it over and read it. "Come and find me" signed off with a heart. Kirishima looked to his right and saw his friend snoozing in his chair.

"Man, even with all that noise he didn't wake up, he must really like sleeping" Kirishima joked to himself. And with that he got up his seat and went for the backstage area.

The night was coming to a close and the echo's of the crowds leaving the tent drew further away Kirishima had finally made it to the performer's tents. Crouching behind two creates scouting the entrance. The quarters were made up of many medium tents all around in a circle; with a slightly larger tent at the peak of the circle.

A big scaly man stood at the foot of the entrance, he wore a set of black shoes and a black cotton trousers. A white vest presented his masculine build with stoicism. He smoked a cigar, the embers flaking of it. As he looked around the entrance an iron gate circled the area, enclosing the public to the area with signs warning trespassers.

Kirishima stood up form the boxes and walked towards the muscular creature. His mind went blank for a second, as he stared in to his yellow reptilian eyes. "What do you want?" his voice sounded like gravel as he grumbled, folding his arms.

"Uh… yeah I want to see "The Pink Succubus" is she here?" Kirishima gulped stumbling on his words.

"She's isn't here" he grunted taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Well it's quite important…" Kirishima was cut off by the man shushing him with his finger. He placed the cigar back in his mouth and inhaled. The cigar's flames engulfed it to it's end, he flicked away the ash from his fingers; unflinching from the heat. Smoke bellowed out of his mouth and blew into Kirishima's face.

"Look, I know you're a big fan and everything however the Lady likes her privacy so if you would leave that would be fantastic". His big toothed grin showed from ear to ear, as he laid a hand on Kirishima's shoulder. Kirishima felt like he was trying to be polite as possible, however he could sense a hidden aggression.

"I don't know if this would help?" Kirishima reached into his pocket and retrieved the note given to him by the woman. The bouncer grabbed the card and inspected it closely. Flipping the card from each side, squinting his eyes.

The man chuckled, "Well looks like it is important my boy" he released his grip from Kirishima and brushed Kirishima down. "Sorry my friend, I'll let you see her; she's in the pink and blue tent." He chuckled leaning on the entrance post. Kirishima went to walk through to the quarters he was stopped once more. "You try anything, and I'll hunt you down" he growled lighting his cigar.

Walking past the reptilian he stepped into the center. A roaring fire was placed in the middle with tree logs with pillows on them. A quick glance around there were members that he had not seen before carrying large chests and creates of equipment towards a couple of carts.

Many of the actors were either around the fire or in their personal tents. He carried on until he found the coloured tent he was looking for. The tent's inside was blocked, except for a small opening showing an orange glow coming from the inside. Playfully humming to herself, her body passed the spacing in the tent.

"Um… excuse me!?" Kirishima pipped up, the humming silenced as he parted the tent open. "You said you wanted to see me" he fully opened it out and there sleeping was the creature seen in the woman's performance. It raised it's head and started to growl, it's tail snaking upward in defense.

"Rashja, Cidp Dasl" she waved her hand and the beast's grumbles calmed down, his head sinking into the large red pillow. She stood there with a purple headband around her head, her hair showing on the top. Her white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and her purple baggy trousers were rolled up to her kneecaps. She wore a pair of brown sandals as well, with a tribal neckless around her neck.

Her tent was quite spacious, there was a rug spanning out across the grass serving as a makeshift floor. There was a single bed with an animal pelt thrown over it. Right next to the bed was the beast sleeping on the giant red pillow. There was a dressing table and stool at the far end on the left, with dressers next to it.

"Well-well, looks like Wonderboy shows his face" she giggled sitting down on to her dressing stool.

"Wonderboy?" he murmured walking further into the tent. "Why did you want me anyway?" he asked

"Well I saw something in your eyes" she stood up walking closer to him, "Like all the life was sucked out of ya'" she placed hard hands on his shoulders. "But when you saw me in that performance all of the excitement and wonder flooded you didn't it?" she beamed "That's why I called you Wonderboy!" she exclaimed waking up Rashja.

Kirishima was blank, it was like she took the words out of his mouth, "So why did you call me here?" he asked curiously.

"Well turns out that Mister Tahmos our boss, is looking for another person to join our family of sorts" she said looking up and down at his body. "And I would say based on this structure and manly physique you would fit the bill" she whispered running her hands across his chest and arms. "I was just about to go and see him, if you could follow me please" she said strutting out of her tent and walking toward larger tent. "Excuse me Father Tahm, I've brought an applicant for that position" she said politely pulling aside the fabric.

"Ah yes Mina, come in" a deep western accent uttered, gentle however mysterious in nature. Kirishima walked in and looked around. This tent was significantly bigger than the others, empty bird cages hung from the support beams; as they gently clinked and clanked against one another. Most of the items were a lot bigger to the woman's tent, the wardrobe was slightly larger, and the bed was king sized.

The difference to it all was a large desk placed in the middle of the room where the man sat. It had a lot of different pieces of paper and poches of gold scattered next to a typewriter.

The man was dressed in smart attire that had seen better days. He wore a brown top hat, which complimented his waist coat and trousers. He wore a clean white shirt with a pair of muddied boots, with the slightest indication of broguing.

He looked quite late into his adult years, as his hair was black blended together with pieces of grey. His beard seamed to be the cleanest thing about him. His left eye was a sharp orange whilst his other was purely white, with a scar sliced down the middle of it.

"Now who is your friend here my child?" he asked undoing his top button and slumping into his chair.

"My name is Kirishima, Eijirou Kirishima" he said extending his hand before the woman could speak.

"Well don't we have an eager lad? Well it's nice to meet you son, my name is Tahmos Stern" he lifted himself out of the chair and met Kirishima's hand with his own. "Now I take it you enjoyed our performance?" he grinned sitting back down in his chair.

"I was blown away" he smiled "to say the least".

"Well that's what I like to hear my boy, I assume you know why you're here?" he said opening a drawer and retrieving a bottle of bourbon.

"Yes, Mister Stern, and to say I am interested and am looking to get to work straight away" Kirishima projected standing straight as a board.

"And I trust your judgment Mina, he is right for the job?" he asked the woman pouring two shots of bourbon.

"I trust him, he reminds of my first time seeing the circus" she smiled.

"Well then that settles it then!" he yelled in joy "From now on my boy you're apart of this family!" he laughed with a booming attitude, he handed him a shot of bourbon.

"Thank you, sir," he smiled taking the glass from his hands.

"From now on I am to be referred to as Father Tahm or Mister Tahm, after all we're a team of brothers and sisters, now time to get you settled. To the future Eijirou!" he clinked the small glass with Kirishima's.

"And to you, Mister Tahm" the two both drank their shots and walked outside.

"Time to get you acquainted with your 10 brothers and sisters and party the night away" he cheered.


	2. The Big Family

The night was ending and the echoes of the crowds leaving the tent drew further away Kirishima had finally made it to the performer's tents. Crouching behind two creates scouting the entrance. The quarters were made up of many medium tents all around in a circle; with a slightly larger tent at the peak of the circle.

A big scaly man stood at the foot of the entrance, he wore a set of black shoes and black cotton trousers. A white vest presented his masculine build with stoicism. He smoked a cigar, the embers flaking off it. As he looked around the entrance an iron gate circled the area, enclosing the public to the area with signs warning trespassers.

Kirishima stood up from the boxes and walked towards the muscular creature. His mind went blank for a second, as he stared into his yellow reptilian eyes. "What do you want?" his voice sounded like gravel as he grumbled, folding his arms.

"Uh… yeah, I want to see "The Pink Succubus" is she here?" Kirishima gulped stumbling on his words.

"She's isn't here" he grunted taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Well, it's quite important…" Kirishima was cut off by the man shushing him with his finger. He placed the cigar back in his mouth and inhaled. The cigar's flames engulfed it to its end, he flicked away the ash from his fingers; unflinching from the heat. Smoke billowed out of his mouth and blew into Kirishima's face.

"Look, I know you're a big fan and everything however the Lady likes her privacy so if you would leave that would be fantastic". His big toothed grin showed from ear to ear, as he laid a hand on Kirishima's shoulder. Kirishima felt like he was trying to be as polite as possible, however, he could sense hidden aggression.

"I don't know if this would help?" Kirishima reached into his pocket and retrieved the note given to him by the woman. The bouncer grabbed the card and inspected it closely. Flipping the card from each side, squinting his eyes.

The man chuckled, "Well looks like it is important my boy" he released his grip from Kirishima and brushed Kirishima down. "Sorry my friend, I'll let you see her; she's in the pink and blue tent." He chuckled leaning on the entrance post. Kirishima went to walk through to the quarters he was stopped once more. "You try anything, and I'll hunt you down" he growled lighting his cigar.

Walking past the reptilian he stepped into the centre. A roaring fire was placed in the middle with tree logs with pillows on them. A quick glance around there were members that he had not seen before carrying large chests and creates of equipment towards a couple of carts.

Many of the actors were either around the fire or in their personal tents. He carried on until he found the coloured tent he was looking for. The tent's inside was blocked, except for a small opening showing an orange glow coming from the inside. Playfully humming to herself, her body passed the spacing in the tent.

"Um… excuse me!?" Kirishima pipped up, the humming silenced as he parted the tent open. "You said you wanted to see me" he fully opened it out and there sleeping was the creature seen in the woman's performance. It raised it's head and started to growl, it's tail snaking upward in defence.

"Rashja, Cidp Dasl" she waved her hand and the beast's grumbles calmed down, his head sinking into the large red pillow. She stood there with a purple headband around her head, her hair showing on the top. Her white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and her purple baggy trousers were rolled up to her kneecaps. She wore a pair of brown sandals as well, with a tribal neckless around her neck.

Her tent was quite spacious, there was a rug spanning out across the grass serving as a makeshift floor. There was a single bed with an animal pelt thrown over it. Right next to the bed was the beast sleeping on the giant red pillow. There were a dressing table and stool at the far end on the left, with dressers next to it.

"Well-well, looks like Wonderboy shows his face" she giggled sitting down on to her dressing stool.

"Wonderboy?" he murmured walking further into the tent. "Why did you want me anyway?" he asked

"Well I saw something in your eyes" she stood up walking closer to him, "Like all the life was sucked out of ya'" she placed hard hands on his shoulders. "But when you saw me in that performance all of the excitement and wonder flooded you didn't it?" she beamed "That's why I called you Wonderboy!" she exclaimed waking up Rashja.

Kirishima was blank, it was like she took the words out of his mouth, "So why did you call me here?" he asked curiously.

"Well turns out that Mister Tahmos our boss, is looking for another person to join our family of sorts," she said looking up and down at his body. "And I would say based on this structure and manly physique you would fit the bill" she whispered running her hands across his chest and arms. "I was just about to go and see him if you could follow me please," she said strutting out of her tent and walking toward the larger tent. "Excuse me Father Tahm, I've brought an applicant for that position," she said politely pulling aside the fabric.

"Ah yes Mina, come in" a deep western accent uttered, gentle however mysterious in nature. Kirishima walked in and looked around. This tent was significantly bigger than the others, empty bird cages hung from the support beams; as they gently clinked and clanked against one another. Most of the items were a lot bigger to the woman's tent, the wardrobe was slightly larger, and the bed was king sized.

The difference to it all was a large desk placed in the middle of the room where the man sat. It had a lot of different pieces of paper and pouches of gold scattered next to a typewriter.

The man was dressed in smart attire that had seen better days. He wore a brown top hat, which complimented his waistcoat and trousers. He wore a clean white shirt with a pair of muddied boots, with the slightest indication of broguing.

He looked quite late into his adult years, as his hair was black blended together with pieces of grey. His beard seemed to be the cleanest thing about him. His left eye was a sharp orange whilst his other was purely white, with a scar sliced down the middle of it.

"Now who is your friend here my child?" he asked undoing his top button and slumping into his chair.

"My name is Kirishima, Eijirou Kirishima," he said extending his hand before the woman could speak.

"Well don't we have an eager lad? Well, it's nice to meet you son, my name is Tahmos Stern" he lifted himself out of the chair and met Kirishima's hand with his own. "Now I take it you enjoyed our performance?" he grinned sitting back down in his chair.

"I was blown away" he smiled "to say the least".

"Well that's what I like to hear my boy, I assume you know why you're here?" he said opening a drawer and retrieving a bottle of bourbon.

"Yes, Mister Stern, and to say I am interested and am looking to get to work straight away" Kirishima projected standing straight as a board.

"And I trust your judgment Mina, he is right for the job?" he asked the woman pouring two shots of bourbon.

"I trust him, he reminds of my first time seeing the circus" she smiled.

"Well then that settles it then!" he yelled in joy "From now on my boy you're a part of this family!" he laughed with a booming attitude, he handed him a shot of bourbon.

"Thank you, sir," he smiled taking the glass from his hands.

"From now on I am to be referred to as Father Tahm or Mister Tahm, after all, we're a team of brothers and sisters, now time to get you settled. To the future Eijirou!" he clinked the small glass with Kirishima's.

"And to you, Mister Tahm" the two both drank their shots and walked outside.

"Time to get you acquainted with your brothers and sisters and party the night away" he cheered.

The three of them left the tent and walked around the outside of the camp. "Now son, we'll get to your tent and get you comfortable." They walked to a green wide tent.

"Father Tahm, I 'll go and help with the cooking for tonight," the woman said walking off toward a gazebo, where two others were stationed.

"That is fine my child, I hope tonight's feast will be a delight" he beamed "Now Kirishima, I shall introduce you to your… well, roommates." Walking into the interior of the tent there were three people sat around a circular table, playing a card game. The area had all the necessities that the other few tents had. However, there seemed to be no dressing tables and there were only three beds and two hammocks.

There was a rugged man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a goatee, he wore a white unbuttoned shirt, a large scar running down the centre of his chest; like he was almost torn in half. Next to him was a woman with blue scales covering the edges of her face, she had very short blonde hair. She wore a tube top, flowering tattoos spread on the right side of her body.

Next to her was a big muscular man, he was bald with a handlebar moustache. He was wearing a leather harness and some baggy brown trousers held together with a piece of rope wrapped around his waist. A ginger-haired child sat atop of shoulder peering at his cards. Her hair was at neck level, she had amber eyes and her ears were tipped like knives. She wore a grey blouse with brown shorts on and sandals. All of them turned to see Tahmos walk into the tent with Kirishima.

"Oh hello Tahm!" the little girl cheered hopping down from the big man's shoulder. "What brings you here? And who is this man?" she said poking Kirishima's chest.

"Hello there Miss Polly, I am here to introduce you to your new member of the team and vice versa" he smiled "This is Eijirou Kirishima, he's going to help you with moving and setting the stage" he explained, Kirishima raising his hand and giving them all a slight wave.

Kirishima looked down at Polly, she stared at him with childlike attitude, her eyes widened; changing colour to emerald green. "Oh Wow! So, you're going to be our new brother" she gleamed as her pure aura irradiated from her, she extended her hand to greet him.

"Yeah I am it's very nice to meet you Polly," Kirishima said shaking her tiny hand.

"I'll leave you to it Kirishima, I'll see you at dinner" Tahmos cheered strolling out of the tent.

"I'll introduce you to my friends" she pointed over to the man whom she was perched on previously. "That is Solok, he is the like… the biggest brother" she said in a slow broken English.

"Hello," he chipped up, smiling at Kirishima.

"And this is Angela, she is super cool, she is a half draconic woman. Sometimes she can be a big meany but she is a good sister" she smiled.

"Hey there rookie" she grunted, not even taking her eyes off her hand of cards.

"And this is Shaun, he is the ringmaster. He makes the crow super excited, for all the other performers". Shaun put down his cards and got up from his seat.

"So, you are joining our little gig then. Why?" he asked stepping closer towards Kirishima. "Trying to get close to Mina? Or are you in it for the money?" he interrogated Kirishima walking ever closer.

"No not at all," he said pushing out his chest; standing firm. "I saw this as an opportunity for a chance to escape from my life down at the docks. I hate it down there; my home is falling apart daily and my job paid on a whim" he explained to Shaun. "I saw this as my ticket to freedom, that's why."

Shaun looked him up and down, he turned around and walked to his chair. "He seems legit, your motives seem to be true kid," he said taking pieces of silver and putting them into the pot in the middle of the table. "I hope your fighting spirit is good as your motivation," he said turning his cards over.

With a quick check of all the others cards, he pulled the pot closer to himself. "Shit! I don't know why we play with you, we can't bluff or anything with that power of yours" Angela hissed throwing her cards on the table with potent fury.

"I tell ya, Angela, I warned you but that draconic ancestry of yours really shows your greed" Shaun chuckled.

"Hey, Kid if you're going to get comfortable here, you'll be on that bed other there" he pointed his middle and index finger, other to a bed next to a hammock. "And not the hammock that's where Polly sleeps okay?" he elaborated.

"Sure thing…" he said walking over to the bed slouching into it. Solok got up from his seat and came over to Kirishima and sat on the bed opposite.

He picked up a weight with his left hand and started to pump the iron. "So Eijirou, where are all your things?" his accent was masculine as it could be with heavy tones of growing in a Nordic country.

"Oh, the only things I need are right with me" he smiled up into the ceiling of the tent. "I besides this and my work clothing was the only things in my wardrobe," he said taking his golden pocket watch and opening it. The device looked well-kempt, it was a well-oiled steam engine; his pride and joy.

"Well if you're broke why don't you sell that watch of yours, I could alleviate that from your hands for some coin…" Angela said curling her finger towards her, her sharp nails and blue scales shining in the light.

"No this is an heirloom, passed down from my Father. I couldn't and shouldn't" Kirishima quickly jolted, his hand grasping the watch tightly; stuffing it into his waistcoat pocket.

"Yeah, but have you just thought…" Angela maniacally hissed, her eyes fixated on the prize.

"Angela you kleptomaniac, can you stop that. He clearly doesn't want to do that" Shaun said raising his voice. "Besides he has thought of it before, however, he suppressed those thoughts and kept it…" Shaun stopped, gathered the cards and walked over to his bed. "It really must mean you cherish and commit to things you love… I respect that" Shaun said tapping Kirishima's shoulder as he walked passed, jumping into his hammock.

"Are you sure you want to grab some of your stuff Kid?" Shaun asked flicking cards in the air with ease and catching them in the deck.

"No, I am fine, thanks for the offer," Kirishima said raising from his bed, positioning himself on the side. Just then the tents drape was pulled open, a woman with short ginger hair came through. She had beautiful amber eyes, she wore a carefully knitted jumper with grey trousers on. And tied around that she wore a white cooking apron, that looked like it had some wear and tear to it.

"Hey guys it is almost time for serving up the meals," the woman said.

"Oh hey Lana, how's it going?" Shaun raised his body from his hammock and walked toward her.

"Everything is going well, however, Luc needs to prep the food before it's ready to serve," she said wiping her hands on her apron.

"Sister Lana!" Polly yelled, jumping into her.

"Oh hello there Polly" she laughed.

"Hey, hey Lana what is for dinner I am hungry" Polly whined tugging at the apron.

"Well it's your favourite…" she knelt down and grabbed both of her hands "Curry!" she beamed.

The little girl's eyes lit up into a sea blue, as her arms and left leg glowed showing tribal markings. She ran over to the big lumbering man lifting his weight and kept hopping on the spot. "Solok! Solok! Can we go to get food?" she asked still jumping up and down.

Solok sighed, putting down his weight and then chuckled for a bit. "Sure little one, let us go" he raised himself from the bed and extended his ape-like hands out to the little girl. She sprung into his palm and then clambered up onto his shoulders; where she sat down.

"Onwards horsey!" she jolted him, her childish pureness irradiating from her.

"I shall see you at the food tent, da?" Solok said looking down at Kirishima

"Sure, Solok" Kirishima smiled back. As he watched them walk out of the tent, he could sense a built friendship, almost like a familial bond.

"Oh, where are my manners" Shaun snapped back

"Lana this is Eijirou, he's replaced Ang, because of the recent events he will not be returning" he gestured to Kirishima sitting there on his bed.

Standing up he presented his hand "Hi call me Kirishima"

Her hand met his in a firm grip "Hi I'm the catering manager here, I'm Lana Schmitt; Lana is fine" she smiled. "Well since you've been employed, we do kinda need some help over at the food tent, if you're fine with that?" she twiddled her fingers.

"That should be fine anything to get working quicker!" Kirishima enthusiastically jumped up from the bed "Lead the way" he smiled, following Lana.

On the way to the tent, there was a quite extensive line at the serving table before it. "Okay Kirishima I want you to spoon up the curry onto the plate, there should be enough for two spoons on each plate" she frantically jogged toward an open kitchen; Kirishima not far behind her tying an apron on that Lana had thrown him.

The kitchen had two tables, in-between that was a brick oven with a small fire at the bottom of it. A pot of boiling curry was in the centre with a roaring campfire below, set in place with stones around it. "Okay, Lana I need you to keep an eye on the pot and start serving our patrons" a man with a black vest ran around the kitchen holding a handful of vegetables. He had black curly hair on top with short sides, he was also wearing a pair of work trousers with brown boots and suspenders on.

His right arm was made from steel, gas spraying put and the parts moving up and down. It was like looking at a naked arm, the veins were wiring and plastic tubing, the steam escaping from his arm was the sweat. Dropping the vegetable on the wooden chopping board he raised his arm. It clicked and clacked he started to chop the onions and peppers. "Are you going stand there all-day boy! There are hungry people waiting! Chop-Chop!" he yelled finishing the chopping slamming the blade; cracking the board.

Kirishima darted to the table and started to serve. Kirishima hadn't run like that since he was in the navy, it shocked him to his core. As time passed the line dwindled down to the last few. Kirishima was sweating, his white shirt sweaty and dirtied. His waistcoat thrown on the grass, his legs aching from the constant running and standing. Lana stood there next to him as nothing had phased her. "So Kirishima, how was that for work?" she giggled patting him on his back

"It's great, let me just catch my breath…" he said hunched over, heavily breathing.

"Well, well look who it is" a familiar voice cackled, Kirishima looked up. It was the man who was overlooking the entrance when he came in.

"Ah Butch, you're here just in time to get something to eat!" Lana smiled serving him the bowl of curry. "Do you know him?" she asked.

"Well, of course, he wanted to get through the entrance to see lil ol' Pinky" he grinned "So I see the old man has given you a position in here" Butch stated dipping his finger into the sauce then licking it off. "However, if you try to hurt anyone here, you'll have to answer to me, got it?" Butch snarled, his white crocodile teeth gritting together.

"Sure, thing buddy," Kirishima said too worn out to talk. Butch walked off and went to sit on a tree stump near the bonfire.

"Don't worry kid, Butch has always been like that to newcomers?" Lana said setting up two chairs and letting Kirishima sit down. "That's his own unique way of saying hello" she smiled handing him a plate of food. Kirishima sat there famished and regaining his senses as the curry's spices revived his spirit. "Well just don't sit there eat it!" she said sharply.

"Oh right!" Kirishima jolted, scoffing the plate of hot curry down. "Wow Lana this is amazing!" his voice muffled by his mouthful of found. He didn't know what it was but his taste buds exploded, it felt like heaven.

"Oh don't thank me, thank my Husband over there he's the one who made it" she blushed point to Lucas sitting on a wooden chair smoking and reading today's paper. "Also sorry about the shouting earlier he's always stressed when the kitchen heats up" she laughed.

"No that was fine as well, I was used to that when I was in the navy" he smiled back. Lana slapped him on his back and stood back up.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your break we need to clean up now!" she beamed "if you could collect all of the pots and bring them here to be washed; we'll have this place cleaner no more than…" she checked her watch on her left wrist. "Thirty minutes, so let's crack on!"

Thirty minutes had passed, and everyone started to gather around the big bonfire in the centre. Fiddles and drums played around the fire as a woman sang in Solast folk tales. It's symphony sweet and calming and her infernal tongue danced along to the beat.

After collecting most of the pots, Kirishima dumped dozen into a bucket of water. Lucas sat there on a wooden stool, washing another bucket of pots and pans. "Hey boy, what's your name?" Lucas grunted handing Kirishima a pan.

"It's Eijirou, Eijirou Kirishima," he said taking the pan and wiping it dry.

"I see, where did you come from?" he asked continuing to wash the kitchens utensils.

"Well I came from Androsa…" he said

"Not like that, where did you learn your work ethic, discipline?" he interrupted Kirishima putting down his wet rag.

"Oh well, I was in the Navy for four years. And not until last month I was dismissed from the fleet" he sighed "And I was broke and depressed". Lucas looked at Kirishima with a stern look.

"What was the charge for, not anything too radical I hope?" he chuckled.

"Well you think that punching a superior for his alternative actions was a dismissible offence?" he honestly confessed to the stranger.

"Well depends on what the officer was doing?" Lucas asked leaning further into the conversation.

"Abusing his crew and others around him, after a night of drinking I found him wondering the town where we were based in. I saw him with a girl, and he was getting aggressive" Kirishima paused looking at his scared hands. "I snapped, I punched him twice… I broke his jaw and cracked a rib"

"It was General Shiki, I thought I recognised your name," he said, Kirishima was confused at what the man said. "It was all over the news in Solast, a young private beat up supervisor in street; in a drunken rage" he recited the headline like it was instinctive. "Your hair was slightly shorter and black aren't I correct?"

"Yeah" Kirishima raised his eyebrows with surprise "Your memory is really something!"

"Shaun and the rest of the group say that my metallic arm is the one that's cheating, you should see their faces when I remove the thing" he chuckled to himself wiping his eyes. "You seem like a good guy, truthful and you stick to your guns even though the stats are stacked against you" he smiled taking out a wooden pipe and lighting it.

"I myself was a Combat Medic in Drakensfield's militia but after a bomb went off in the pentamarket, just up the street from here, I was dismissed because I was useless to them," he said knocking his metallic arm with his other fist. "That's when Mister Tahm took me in and…"

"Found me!" Lana jollily smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I did and I found a better team to be apart of" he smiled back at Lana and held her hands.

"I can't thank you enough for helping us today, we couldn't have done it without you," Lana said with glee.

"I was only doing my job" he replied

"You can go and party if ya want, you should enjoy your first night here, I know I would" Lucas waved his hand toward the fire.

"Sure I'll let you get on with it then" Kirishima picked up his waistcoat and walked up to the bonfire.

He stood there taping his foot to the jovial music. A crowd of people were dancing around the fire, cheers and laughter also filled the air. He looked as he saw Shaun and Angela locked within arms spinning around themselves, Polly was riding on Solok giggling away as she bounced up and down on his shoulder.

"Kirishima!" the pink woman yelled waving to him. "How are you finding the family?"

"Everyone is very… unique, my tent buddies seem to be fine and Lana and Lucas are intense" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"It's unique but… it's home" she said peering up to him.

"Hey, you're a Tiefling right?" Kirishima asked pointing to the top of her head, her horns slightly poking out of her headband.

"You can see that!?" she yelled covering her horns with her hands "How could you tell?" she reddened from her embarrassment.

"Well despite my looks, I'm well educated, and I heard you speak to your pet in infernal; one of the languages for Tiefling"

"I am I really that obvious?" she said peeking through her fingers.

"Quite, but it gives you character, I like it" Kirishima smiled "Here" he turned her around and undid her bandana her curly hair unravelled and her yellow horns stuck out. "See?"

She looked at him holding her purple bandana, she stared at him for a while before bursting out in laughter. Her eyes slightly watering, she wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him again. "You are really something Wonderboy…" she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the crowd. "Come on and dance with me!" she ran towards the middle with Kirishima and started to twirl in place.

Her hips shaking from side to side, her hands clapping in time to the beat. She walked back closer to Kirishima and held both of his hands. "Come on follow my flow!" the music carried them along as they slowly shuffled to the band playing other folk tales.

Kirishima's eyes were again fixated on her, however, instead of a promiscuous performer dancing for the entertainment of others, he saw a young woman dancing for fun. A smile on her face, she danced like nobody was watching; like nobody could judge her. She spun around again flinging herself into Kirishima, he broke her momentum; almost making him fall into the fire.

Mina looked upon Kirishima and smiled with carelessness and leaned into his ear. "My name is Mina… Mina Ashido." She pulled back and smiled at Kirishima, as he was pulled into the crowd he felt the melody carry his feet.

He started to get into a grove, finally, he saw himself dancing with Mina. He felt ecstatic and lively, he didn't want it to end. They both danced the night away with plenty of songs and booze and lost track of time. And with that, the fire finally went out as well as the gathering.


	3. Old Friends & New

Birds were chirping as Kirishima woke up in his new bed. He laid there blinking at the tent's ceiling as his senses came to him. A slight thudding in his head resurfaced, it felt like someone was tapping his brain over and over again. He slowly raised himself up, looking around the tent most of the crew were still asleep. The spring wind rolled in and the heat escaped from his covers as gravity pulled them off his body. Kirishima, now sitting up right, checked his watch. "Half six huh?" he muttered to himself.

He looked down at the side of the bed to see a package on the floor. It was wrapped in brown paper with a white piece of string tied around it. Stuck to that was a note, the envelope was plane however there was a purple wax seal on the back. He took out his pocket knife and sliced it open. Taking the note out and carefully studied the note.

"_Dear Eijirou, here is a token of our gratitude for what you did that day. This is the only letter I am able to send at this time, if you would like to speak some more meet at The Dragon's Talon, today at noon. I hope to see you there. Signed a close friend" _Kirishima folded the letter and placed it on his bed.

He grabbed the package and unravelled it open. It was a leather jacket, on the sleeve it has his regiment number and his ships name on it. He took it out and slipped on the jacket "Damn, fits like a glove" he smiled and wondered why or who sent him that letter.

"Psst hey" a voice whispered. Kirishima turned around and saw Mina peeking through the crack of the tent. "Come out here" Kirishima walked over to Mina and walked outside with her. "So how are you feeling?" Mina asked.

"Head's hurting a bit, but I should be fine" he smiled "Anyway what do you want me for?" he asked.

"Well we need to go out into the market to pick up some supplies, and I need some meat for Rashja," she thought putting hand on her chin "Do you need to do anything in the Pentamarket?" she turned to Kirishima.

"I need to meet with someone at noon and maybe some Whiskey," he said pulling out his flask, unscrewing it and watched as droplets leaked out twisting it to the ground.

"Well I'll add that to the list" she smiled, looking at Kirishima up and down again "Maybe a new set of clothing" she whispered as she wrote in her pad. "Well then are you ready?" she said tucking her notepad into her coat and wrapping her headband around her head; covering her horns.

"Lead the way." Kirishima followed her out of the camp and to the Pentamarket. It was buzzling with people of all races and ages. There were market stalls and shops covering the markets pentagonal shape.

Kirishima stopped and looked around the market taking in the surroundings. Directly infront of him was the village's tavern, "The Dragon's Talon". Customers stood outside some smoking, others enjoying their breakfast on one of the many tables set outside. The building looked very ancient with two floors to the structure.

The walls on the bottom were made of fine red brick, while the top part of the structure looked more worn out with cracks and moss growing in the gaps of the masonry. The orange glow of the lights from inside hummed out to the Pentamarket. Most of the windows were clear however the centre one on the second floor was decorated in stain glass. A colourful red dragon spanning it's wings taking flight.

"Hey, why don't we pop in here?" Mina asked tugging on his jacket. Kirishima looked to where she was pointing. "The Wondering Willow" it was a small two storied building. The front of the shop was made from wood, with a fresh coat of white paint over it. Two huge windows covered most of the front. The one on the left showed an assortment of books and fine art accessories. On the right was a blackboard with an assortment of the stores offers and deals. Both displays were blocking the view to the inside of the shop, however he could see movement from the cracks not covered by the display.

"Looks warming, sure" he smiled following her to the door. _Ring, Ring, _the bell swung frantically as it was caught by the door. The inside had a wooden flooring, to the left of the shop was the counter. On top of the counter was an assortment of sweets and cakes, all presented in a glass case. Behind the counter was a set of shelves on the wall, they were stacked with bags of many spices, teas, coffee beans and medical ointments.

The room had stacks and stacks of books all assorted into bookshelves which touched the ceiling.

"Oh, Good Morning, welcome to The Wondering Willow" a woman spun around with a pink blouse on and a white skirt. Her hair was short, straight and brown bangs. Her hazel eyes large and round, her smile was warm and welcoming as the shop was. She stood there, her expression turned to delight. "Mina I didn't realise that you were in town!" she gleefully walked over and grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry Ochako but I was seriously busy with the show" Mina apologised "However I thought I would kill two birds with one stone" she grinned.

"Oh one sec…" she ran in-between the towering bookcases and yelled down the gap. "Hey Deku, come see who's here!" she pointed at Mina.

"One second, just got to put this book ba…" before he could finish, he lost his grip and came tumbling down to the ground with a mighty bang.

"Oh my gosh Deku are you okay?" Ochako gasped, both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm good" he said standing up, his footsteps getting closer to the group. He walked and was surprised by Mina's appearance. "Oh hey Mina!" It's so good to see you!" he beamed. Deku was a well-built man with a pair of wide green eyes and quite messy green hair. Around his head was a pair of goggles which could be magnified. He wore a well ironed short sleeved shirt with a brown waist coat with black accents. He wore cream trouser and brown shoes. His hands and arms were rough with scars running along them. "Who's your friend?" Deku asked Mina

"Oh, this is Kirishima, he's a new member of the circus. He joined yesterday"

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you" he shook both Deku's and Ochako's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Kirishima," he said clapping his hands together "So, what can my Fiancé and I do for you?" he smiled.

"Wait you two are…?" Mina squealed flapping her hands around.

"Yeah, it happened three years ago" Ochako blushed flaunting off the ring to Mina.

"I made it myself" Deku said rubbing the back of his head showing off. Kirishima looked, it was a golden ring with the words "_et usque in aeternum semper_" engraved into it. Perched atop of the ring was a small diamond, adding to the beauty of the piece. "It's beautiful, when is the wedding?" she asked still in awe at the ring.

"In a few months" she giggled "We're having it at Deku's home city, Ralanthar. The church there is beautiful" she said smiling happily. "You should tell the guys back at the tent to come" she said handing her invitations.

"I will, but I must not get distracted…" she said taking out her shopping list, "We need the usual bits and bobs".

As Mina started to list of the grocery's to Ochako, Deku went behind the counter and started to fill small pouches with spices and ointments. "Hey, could you point me to where draconic and infernal books are?" Kirishima asked Deku. "I need them to learn about their history and language"

"Sure, if you would follow me Kirishima" Deku smiled tying up the last bag laying it on the table. He walked with Deku to the bookshelves where he had fallen. "So, you got into the showbiz then? How'd that happen?" he asked scanning the shelves

"Well I ran into Horns over there and she 'convinced' me to join" he said marvelling at the collection of books in the room.

"She does have that charm…" he murmured to himself, "Ah, here they are!" his with relief. "So here is a history book for both infernal and draconic teachings inscribed inside" he handed him a flat looking book.

"It looks very scarce and flimsy" Kirshima said wafting the book like a piece of paper.

"Oh that's because it makes it easier to carry, flip the catch and let go of the back of the book and the pages should drop down…" as soon as Deku had said that Kirishima unhinged the latch. The book flooded with thousands of pages dropped toward the ground. The sudden change in weight made Kirishima suddenly jolt to the ground at a tremendous speed. "But be careful as there are thousands of pages in that book" he chuckled.

Kirishima regaining his breath he pushed the pages back and then hooked the latch back on and locked the book. "How much should that cost?" he asked Deku putting the book underneath his armpit.

"I don't need any money from you, you're friend of Mina and the Circus as long as you return it undamaged you can keep it." Deku smiled "I assume it's to learn how to speak to Rashja" Deku laughed

"Yeah for some of it" he smiled back. Before Deku could speak Mina popped her head around from the entrance into the bookshelves. "Hey Kirishima, I've almost got everything you good to go?"

"Yeah, thanks for that Deku" Kirishima said shaking Deku's hand, a tight firm grip.

Mina and Kirishima walked away from the shop with three quarters of the supply run completed, the only thing left to fetch was their own things.

"Anytime, if you're both still in town please come on by!" Ochako waved frantically with Deku tamely waving behind her.

"I'll make sure to see you guys before the big day!" she yelled back waving even more frantically with Kirishima waving sheepishly behind her. They both walked away from the small convenience store and went to find the rest of his items.

Time passed and the clock was creeping up to half past elven. Both Kirishima and Mina were finished with there shop and the market wasn't calming down. Hey Mina…" Kirishima asked her, holding all of her shopping bags. "I need to go to The Dragon's Talon, so would you want to get a meal?"

"Yeah I'm quite beat…" she exhaled.

They had finally made it to the tavern and walked inside to the premises. The tavern had wooden flooring which was quite sticky, from the spilt ale or grog. Lanterns filled the room with an orange shine, smoke also filled the room from cigars and tabaco smokers. Lots of circular wooden tables with metal accents filled the floor, with a couple of booths around the sides of the rooms. A large counter was in the middle of the room, behind the counter was bottles of spirits and casks of ale. At the centre of the tavern was a dragon skull hanging from the ceiling.

Kirishima scanned the area for a free table. In the back if the building there seemed to be a booth free. He grabbed Mina's hand "Keep close to me, I've found a table" he said pulling her along. He barged past all the drunkards standing around the bar and got to the seats. He dropped all the bags onto the seats and dropped into the compartment.

The two of them got settled down and took in the scenery a bit more. "So Kirishima, how'd you get that rockin' jacket?" Mina asked prodding his chest.

"I found it at my bedside, the letter that came with it said that it was from an old friend" he said looking at the menu. "He should be meeting me here soon". A small dwarven woman came over to the table with a rough outfit on.

"My name is Eragreen, what can I get for you?" she asked with their very thick native accent

"I'll have the Tavern Pie… and some red wine" Mina said decisively

"And I'll have the steak with the Tavern Ale please" Kirishima asked folding the menu and putting it back in the rack.

The woman jotted down the orders with her pencil and pad, "Righty'O I'll be back with your orders shortly" she smiled walking back towards the counter in the middle.

"So Mina, how did you know those two so well anyway?" Kirishima asked laying out the napkin.

"Well I know the both them because they were the trapeze duo we had at the time" she said taking her coat off and laying it on the seat. "They was there when I joined" she said, the dwarvern woman putting down the drinks they ordered.

"So were they parentless like you?" Kirishima asked her quietly.

"Oh no, Izuku had his mum, she was the person who supplied all of us when we were in town" she flustered taking a sip of her wine. "It seems like Izuku had refurbished the store after his mother retired…" she whispered "Ochaco's Mum and Dad were a part of the ring constructors and made most of the props as well" she said placing her glass on the beer mat.

"Both of them were encouraged to get into the family businesses, however they wanted to become an act together" she chuckled reminiscing of the many arguments they caused. "They were probably the best act the show has ever had…" she paused for a moment as their food was put down on the table; pipe hot and steaming.

"There you go my dears, that will be six silver pieces please…" the dwarvern lady chippered, Mina pulled out her purse and started to rummage for some change.

"No Mina, allow me…" Kirishima insisted, unbuckling his coin pouch from his belt and taking out eight silver handing it to the waitress. "Here is a little bit extra, thank you for the food" Kirishima said joyfully.

"Oh you're too kind, Dolzekh Menu" she replied bowing walking away.

"Thanks Kirishima I was a bit stuck looking for some extra coin" she thanked him cutting into the pastry, it cracking and flaking as steam erupted out of the pie.

"It's no big deal… anyway on what was you about to say?" Kirishima asked carving into his steak.

"Oh right…" she finished chewing and put her cutlery down for a moment. "Well they stayed as the trapeze duo for a couple of years, then Izuku's mother had gotten extremely sick" she sombrely said playing with her food. "So Izuku had to stop the act to take care of his mother and the shop whilst she recovered, Ochaco couldn't keep doing it without him so she left with him to help" staring deep at the plate she paused for a moment.

"But it's fine, she's made a decent recovery and Izuku has taken over the family business" she took a sip of her wine "It's just great to see them together again, it had been so long since I had seen them" she smiled lightly. Kirishima followed her conversation and chuckled at her positive mood.

Ten minutes went, Kirishima put down his knife and folk and stretched his legs a bit. Both of them had finished their meals and sat there settled. "That was delicious, again thanks for taking me here and paying for the meal" she grinned

"That's no problem, so what's next?" Kirishima asked finishing his stein of ale.

"Well we have everything so it's back to the tents…" she said grabbing her coat "But first I need to go and use the toilet…" she said getting up then walking towards them.

Kirishima took out the folded letter and scanned it again, making sure he didn't misread it. "Excuse me is this seat taken?" he looked up to see a human woman with long blonde hair and wearing a beautiful navy-blue dress. She had brown eyes with luscious eye lashes,

"Can I help you?" Kirishima asked

"You can help the both of us" another yelled in an aggressive manner. Kirishima's eyes widened, a man came up to the side of the woman. He had blonde spiky hair with explosive red eyes. He wore the very same jacket that Kirishima had with him. Beneath that he wore a black buttoned up shirt with brown trousers on. "How's your retirement going?" he smugly said.

"It's good to see you Katsuki…" he said begrudgingly

"You damn punk leaving your post…" Bakugo gritted underneath his teeth. The woman laid her hand on his chest stopping him from approaching Kirishima.

"Katsuki… please not here" she whispered to him "I'm sorry Mister Kirishima, you probably don't recognise me…" Kirishima took a good look at her again closely. "My name is Camie Utsushimi I'm the woman you saved from that general" she said hand on her heart.

"Oh… well in that case, take a seat" Kirishima gestured to Mina's empty seat. She timidly sat down in the booth, Bakugo standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes fixated on Kirishima. "So why come out all this way?" he asked the shy woman.

"Well I wanted to thank you, on that night that man had intoxicated me. I couldn't function like my old self, my vision was blurred and my movement was limited" she paused looking over at Bakugo.

"If you don't mind me asking… what happened after I was taken away?" Kirishima asked Camie.

"The only thing I can remember, was that Bakugo carried me to the nearest hospital" she said smiling at Bakugo.

"And I guess that you are staying with him because he offered?" Kirishima chuckled

"Tch…" Bakugo scowled, looking away from Camie.

Kirishima surprise sat him straight in his chair "Oh… so you did offer to help her!" Kirishima smiled. "Well I'll be damned, you do have a heart in that stone-cold body after all!" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Shut up! She is super clingy, and I wanted to get rid of her!" he yelled in an explosion of anger. Camie giggled at his denial. "Anyway, I owed her for those jackets" he said gritting his teeth "I'm off out for a smoke!" he yelled storming out of the bar.

"Wait, you made this jacket?" Kirshima said in a slight moment of shock. "It's amazing!"

"Thank you, I'm actually a tailor for my families shop in Ralanthar" she said clasping her hands together in delight. "Most of out customers are quite wealthy, so we have to make our products to a high standard" Kirishima noticed that her body language and her posture had relaxed.

A smile spread across Kirishima's face, a warm feeling flooded over him, a heroic feeling. "You disobeyed the law and disobeyed your friends" she paused taking a pendant out of her bag. "However, those who have power protect those who do not…" she said handing him the purple rose pendant. "Whenever you're in the area come to our shop, I would like to see you again." She stepped out of the booth and started to leave. "Thank you…" she whispered, bowing before making her way towards the door.

Time had passed and the sun had started to set. It's orange hue painting the sky, Kirishima and Mina walked back into the camp. Shaun was standing there talking to a woman with long black hair tied in a bun. She wore a red tube dress with white accents, and another woman with short purple hair sat on a crate next to them. She wore a similar dress like the other's but in purple, with black accents.

"Good evening you two, enjoy your day out?" Shaun asked.

"Yes, I've placed the order for Ralanthar" she smiled "Hi Momo, hi Jirou"

"Good afternoon Mina, are you ready to head out for this Sunday?" Momo asked holding a leather book and a pencil.

"I should be, it'll be quite tricky getting Rashja in his cage again!" she chuckled "Oh, this is Kirishima; he's our newest member"

"Hello, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu I'm the pianist and this Kiyoka Jirou the lead for the band" she said kindly gesturing towards the woman sat on the box.

"Jirou is fine" she waved.

"Nice to meet you two, right Mina I'm off to the tent…" he said walking away from them "I'll see you at dinner!" he yelled walking towards his tent.

"Sure, see you later!" she said waving playfully.

Kirishima opened the entrance, his movement was suddenly stopped as Polly ran into him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hello big brother Kirishima!" she yelled, her voice muffled in his clothing.

"Hi Polly" Kirishima laughed rubbing the top of her hair. Looking back up he saw Angela sat at the poker table reading a book. "Evening Angela…" he said prying Polly of himself.

"Where have you been?" Angela said

"We've been to the Pentamarket" Kirishima said sitting down on his bed.

"We?" Angela asked raising her eyebrow, pushing up her Teashades.

"Yeah Mina and I went out to stock up on a few things…" Kirishima responded putting the book on his lap.

"Alright slick, one more question… "she smugly said slamming the book closed "What's the books for?" she pointed.

"Well I want to learn Infernal to control Rashja, he seems not to be very friendly toward me" he said unhinging the latch and then unfolding it.

Angela took a long hard look Kirishima, her eyes narrowing. "Shit" she scowled "I wish Shaun was here… Well kid I'll take your word for it" she sulked, getting back to her book. Kirishima, satisfied with his victory, placed his pillows on the headboard and began reading.

An hour went by and dinner was being served. The night sky dazzled with thousands of stars, Kirishima and Lana were at their normal positions. The meal wasn't as spectacular as the other but still filled the air with it's fantastic smell.

"Sabbia, ziq, edoes…" he kept whispering those few words over and over. Lana looked over at him with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Kirishima, you good? You're not going crazy, are you?" she nervously asked slowly reaching for the ladle in defence.

"Wait no… I'm just trying to learn Infernal, it's so Rashja doesn't try to bite me" he jolted out of his trance to serve the waiting people.

"Oh okay… Well we're getting to the last few so you can go head off and eat if you would like?" Lana said in a sigh of exhaustion. "I kinda need to sit down as well…"

"Wait where is Tahm and Shaun? They should've come to get their food by now" Kirishima looked around the camp and saw no sign from the both of them.

"They're in a meeting at the moment and aren't to be disturbed!" Lucas yelled from the kitchen side. "We won't be seeing them for a while…"

"Right" Kirishima nodded grabbing a plate of food "I'm off to the tent to eat, so I'll see you two tomorrow!" he yelled walking away. The grasslands weren't as lively as before, however had a couple of people spread across the area.

Sitting back down his bed he continued to read throughout his meal. A few hours had passed since he had finished, Kirishima inspected from where he started in the book. The pages he read were minuscule when in comparison to what was left.

His reading session was interrupted by a curtain of ginger hair followed by Polly's upside-down face. "Oh, hey Polly, you having trouble sleeping?" he sincerely asked turning around to her hammock

"Yeah Solok hasn't comeback yet and I'm a bit scared" she clutched a knitted light pink blanket close to her. Polly's eyes were grey, unusually lifeless and void of feeling.

"Sure you can" he smiled moving himself, Polly slowly clambered over to his bed and laid down on the bed.

Settling into his covers laying her blanket over herself. "What is that?" she whispered, pointing at an illustration of a mark. The mark was a ring with the centre being an illustration of two serpents entwined around two horns.

"Well that was a mark given to the 'accursed'" Kirishima explained.

"Oh that's… pretty" she slowly drifted off to sleep. Kirishima slightly smiled at the sleeping child. He closed his book and put it down on the floor, dimmed the lantern and laid to rest. The cold air waved the short tufts of grass from side to side.

Mina stood on the entrance of Kirishima's tent, holding a scar on her right arm watching the night sky. Tahm's tent opened and four figures walked out. "Are you ready for our job in Ralanthar?" one of the voices called out to her.

She nodded confidently, "I've been waiting for years for this… we will succeed" she whispered unshaken, her left hand moved grasping the open air in frustration. The scar revealed itself shinning in the moon light. _Accursed…_


	4. Monsters & Demons

The sky was still black, however the birds still chirped, and the wind was fresh. Kirishima sat on a create watching the camp moving equipment frantically, chewing on a stale piece of bread. Shaun walked out of their tent holding a box full of staging equipment. "Are you gonna' sit on that box all morning kid?" he said his arms slightly straining from the weight.

"After I have finished this" he said with a mouth full of bread.

"Sure whatever…" he groaned walking over to a horse and carriage placing the box inside. Kirishima chewed thoroughly through the last piece bread, stood up and brushed his hands on his brown cargo pants; white flour staining them.

Rashja walked out of Mina's tent, his eyes sticky and his movement slow. .With a wide yawn and a stretch, he shook his mane from side to side, the tired Tiefling walked out mimicking the beast. "Look who's finally awake! Sleep well princess?" Kirishima chortled

"Look I didn't sleep that great last night and I'm not a morning gal, okay?" she yawned back "Got anything to help this sleepiness" she moaned rubbing her face.

"Matter in fact I do…" he said reaching into a brown satchel bag. Pulling out a metal flask he unscrewed it and walked over to her. "Here smell it…" he passed the metal flask over and wafted it under her nose. Her eyes widened as the sharp smell pierced her nostrils, her eyes watered as she flinched "By the Gods that is strong" she spluttered, "Where did you get this?" she asked Rashja shaking his head from the drink

"I got it from that general store" he smiled at Mina's scrunched up face, taking a sip from the flask. "Really does have a kick though, that Deku sure knows his shit…" he said shaking his head as the taste sent a shiver throughout his body.

"Ah now there are my children" Tahm said wadding his way to Kirishima and Mina with a golden pocket watch in hand. "Are you both for the big move to Ralanthar?" he smiled stroking Rashja's mane.

"Should be Mister Tahm" Mina smiled warmly back

"Should I pack everything in a case Father Tahm?" Kirishima asked politely

"Not at all my child, watch this…" he smirked pointing to a red suit case beside Kirishima's tent. With a snap of his fingers, the tent was picked up by the wind and was launched into the air. The tent lost it's form and then slowly drifted down into the box. Tahm closed the case and tightened the latches.

Kirishima looked where the tent was, the flattened grass was the only thing to remain. "That's is amazing, how is that done?" Kirishima explained putting his hand over the outline of where the tent stood.

"To put it simply Kirishima I have spent decades learning many magic incantations and spells, and for easier transportation it doesn't take long to learn" he boasted picking up the case and moving it into a carriage. "And I'm glad I could pass some of my founding's onto many of my friends and family like you Mina" Tahm smiled solemnly, stroking the smooth neck of the horse tied to the carriage.

"Thank you Tahm, this magic has proven quite usefully in my performances and in my mundane life" she smiled back brightly, Kirisihma staring at her, entranced by her kindness.

"Well Kirishima, we're just about to set off…" Mina said watching her tent disappear into a blue and pink coloured case. "You'll be travelling with Rashja and I, as Rashja is too big for carriages and doesn't like to be confined into the cases, do you Rashja? Sma'w xe qaav kah?" she sweetly said scratchy the beast's neck as his back paw thumped on the ground trying to scratch the itch; scratching away at the grass and soil instead.

"Sure thing Pinky…" Kirishima whispered joyfully. Some time had passed, and the sun laid over the land, caking it in warmth and light. Imprints were the only that was left after the camp had left town.

As they left for the city gates, travelling through the wealthy part of Drakensfield so did the colour and the joy. Kirishima peered around at most of his companions as he could feel the uneasiness in the air around him.

Most of the non-human camp mates had items of clothing that obscured any part of skin or any feature from showing. Mina was wearing her usually casual clothes however holding a hooded cloak over her, clenching it desperately. She seemed to be afraid.

"Hey Mina, why are you hiding?" Kirishima whispered quietly to the timid Teifling, trying to calm her.

"Well Kirishima, there are parts of this city that don't allow people like me or Angela that's why we are covering ourselves" she said scanning the area for any trouble or Crownsgaurd in the area. "That's why we set up camp near the poorer areas, people don't usually care about what you look like…" she smiled slightly at Kirishima.

His cheeks turned rosier as his heartbeat rose. "What about Rashja? Where is he?" he said quickly, changing the subject.

"Well Tahm has taught me how to do illusionary magic to help with my performances, that's how I was able to disappear into thin air" she said, her grip on the cloak loosed as she in turn did as well. "But I had to seal him in this…" she pulled a golden necklace from around her neck and presented it to Kirishima.

It was a beautiful piece of jewellery; the chain was thin and perfectly crafted with amazing precision. The centre piece was a heart shaped jewel which was as pink as her; which was wrapped in gold vines. "He's in here, I need to be careful with him… he gets excited when there's children around and aggressive when there's trouble"

The heart glowed pink, pulsing and beating like a heart. "It's beautiful, it must have been a fortune to afford this…" Kirishima's eyes were encapsulated to the pulsing light, admiring its beauty.

"Thanks, it was my mother's… she gave me this when…" then the carriages came to a stop, interrupting Mina from her anecdote. "What's going on?" Mina whispered to Kirishima, her palms placed firm on his chest; her fear grasping at her legs causing them to shake. Kirishima pulled her hood further other her head.

"Wait here…" he whispered back, moving out from the pack and started to slowly creep over to the front.

Kirishima looked ahead, a blockade was slowly funnelling people in and out of the city gates. The walls were made of stone, smooth and succinct just like the Crownsguard. A giant iron gate was suspended above the arched entrance. The walls circling the city held several guards, watching over the city protecting everybody from their ideal image of heresy. He saw Tahm preoccupied with three guards. Two of them wore the traditional Crownsguard armour. The armour they donned was coloured in gold and black metals.

The helmet had a slit open to see through, with the helmets shape pointing out forward; it was also accessorised by a black furred mohawk on top aligning with the point of the helmet. The breastplate and was golden as well as the boots and greaves, the gauntlets were a dark silver. A large piece of mustard yellow cloth was attached to the right thigh, in the centre a black falcon shape was presented there, the mark of the Crownsguard. They were equipped with a sword on their right thigh as well as a rifle on their backs.

Altogether their fierce and clean build of the armour fit well with the image of conquers and saviours. The centre guard stood there in white and gold almost the same armour as his subordinates, however a mustard yellow cape with white furred edges.

The mans face was rugged, jagged with a large scar on his side of his face. His hair was a dark red, short on the sides and spiked on the top. A Zwiehander sat in a pristine leather sheathe on his back, his posture, look exuded a powerful aura.

"Now I understand your position mister…?" Tahm said brushing his top hat down, his black and grey hair blowing in the wind.

"Todoroki, Second in Command, Enji Todoroki of the Crownsguard" he growled at the ragged man.

"Oh right, I thought I recognised that scar… anyway I recognise your position General, however we just need to get out the city to our home ground, you know how it is… we have people waiting for us" he softly said placing the top hat on his head.

"And I assume you know how the law works Mister Tahm. I'm sure that you've heard of our outpost that was raided in the night" he said staring down Tahm. "This why we are searching everyone and everything" he said signalling another set of three guards, Tahm's calm and kind manner broke slightly as he lunged out to the leading man, grabbing his shoulder violently.

The guards near The General quickly hands on swords drew them in time and pointed them straight at the agitated man. "Have we hit a nerve with you old man? Or are you hiding something?" the authoritarian figure grinned his smile sharp as his whit.

"Father Tahm is there something wrong?" Kirishima asked finally catching up to the front of the trail. Kirishima froze slightly in the presence of the general, a wave of fear, nausea and anger slowly dripped over him.

"Ah Johnny my boy, there is nothing wrong here, just swatting a bug of that man's shoulder!" Tahm smiled, lifting away his hand to see a green blood splatter on the guard's shoulder. Brushing the blood off the plate. The General scoffed and walked away from the group into a building next to the wall.

Tahm grabbed Kirishima, pulling him into an unpopulated alleyway, leaving the guards to search the carriages. Tahm's smile left his face and his hand tightened around Kirishima's shoulder. "My boy, did you leave Mina?" he whispered with a taint of threatening energy.

"I did, I though you were in trouble…" his voice dampening out over Tahm. His eyes burned red, his teeth no longer human, sharp and many. "Most people around here don't take kindly to people with horns boy." His grip tightened again, now sharp; Kirishima looked at where the pain was coming from.

His hands became a dark swampy green with black claws extending from where his nails were. He looked at Tahm; as he growled at Kirishima, worried Shaun ran over to the both of them. "Shite, Kirishima go after her" he whispered hurryingly pushing him out of Tahm's grasp.

Kirishima sprinted over back to where their cart was situated. Looking ahead the guards already had passed their cart. "Mina" he whispered is desperation searching the cart, no response, no sign of her. The clanging of the guard's boots came ever closer on the other side, Kirishima acted quickly and leaped into the carriage.

The clanking of the guard's boots came louder and louder passing the carriage Kirishima was hiding in. his breath was still, as the sound went further down the line. His mind raced with fear, Tahm's stare still burned into him with red fury. "Mina where are you?" he croaked out, his throat constricting his speech. He looked around in the carriage, metal boxes stacked on top of one and another.

A large rectangular grey box sat in front of Kirishima, it could fit a person inside. Curious he looked closer at the object. The trim was platinum, the clasps were golden. The box was covered with a Damascus engraving all over it, the centre held the chest together with an Imperial lock.

"Kirishima?" a female voice softly whispered. Kirishima parted the linen cloth and peered out of the carriage. There was nothing there, only a small cat staring solely at the red head. "Over here Wonderboy!" she playfully whispered again.

The brickwork of the nearby wall started to distort and shift. As pink smoke squandered from the mirage the demon slowly stepped back into the carriage's blind spot. Kirishima hopped out and grabbed her by the shoulders in relief. "Oh, it's nice to see you too…" she sighed reluctantly

Kirishima looked up at her and quickly relieving his hands off her shoulders. "I'm sorry I left you here Mina" his gaze fixated on hers.

"It's fine Kirishima…" steps were heard coming toward them again, this time they were quicker. Kirishima place himself in front of Mina, readying himself for a guard to approach them both. The sound had finally reached them both, it was Shaun.

Kirishima exhaled and lowered his guard. "We're on the move again kid…" he said wiping his brow "The shake down has stopped" he said walking toward the next carriage, as the horses pulled away the travellers finally passed the crowded gate; and walked toward the open fields.

As hours went by travelling through forest and fields, dawn slowly cooled to dusk as a new campsite was set up. As the rest of the crew sat around the campfire, singing songs and winding down for the night. Kirishima looked out of the cliff face onto the open fields taking in the moonlight, peering further he saw the orange glowing spec which his homestead was.

"Hey kid you seem troubled…" a rough Shaun walked up to the cliff face and sat down with Kirishima. Kirishima tilted his head, he stayed quiet. "Do you smoke?" he asked pulling two cigarettes out of an engraved metal box. Kirshima shook his head, the image of Tahm burned into his mind stiffening him up further and further whenever he blinked. Lighting his cigarette, he sat next to Kirishima and basked in the moonlight.

"Kirishima you should go and see him, you won't get better otherwise…" Shaun said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to say… I don't want him to be bothered with my worries" he stuttered, twiddling his thumbs.

"Now Kiri, I'm saying this as a friend… please talk to Tahm and forget about that incident, Tahm has time to help everyone and anyone, please mate…" he placed his hand on Kirishima's shoulder, trying to comfort the tense boy.

Kirishima stood up and walked away from Shaun without saying a word, with both hands in his pockets, walked away toward the looming tent at the back of the campsite. Kirishima stopped at the base of the tent and looked up to the spire of the structure; taking in it's new founded meaning.

With a deep inhale he slowly unveiled the cloth and stepped into the light. There he saw the old man sat in his red leather chair, his hand running through his dusty like hair, his head surrounded by parchment; furiously writing down anything and everything that came to his mind.

"Mister Tahm, you wanted to see me?" Kirishima asked keeping his wits and distance to himself.

"No Kirishima I didn't want to see you…" he waved his hand as the entrance closed; a strand of fine red rope tying it together. "I needed to see you…" he solemnly whispered. He alleviated himself from his paperwork and turned to a lead lined safe behind the chair.

After twisting the knob and a few clicks and clanks, he pulled on the heavy lever and opened it. He took out a strange whiskey bottle. It had a bulbous base which thinned out to the cork. Around the bottle neck there was a jade green snake ensnaring, constricting the neck as the mouth was firmly locked around the cork.

"Allow me to clear the mess first, before you sit down with me…" with a snap of Tahm's fingers and a cold gust of wind started to pick up. The parchment was scooped away effortlessly into the drawers and cabinets around the tent. A small chair wheeled around to the other side of the desk where Tahm sat, and Tahm gestured to it.

Kirishima walked over to the chair and cautiously sat down as Tahm poured two doubles, one for himself and one for Kirishima. Still cautious of Tahm he timidly sat down in the wooden chair and placed both palms on his knees to stop him from jittering.

"Kirishima I must apologize for this incident that has occurred…" Tahm formally stated capping the snake's jaw over the whiskey bottle's cork. "Things to put it simply got out of hand… and you were dragged into something you weren't prepared for…" Kirishima still sitting in salience, nodding along.

"I am no ordinary man my boy, I am a River Beast… and I have been keeping this form to help others, like myself seek sanctuary and safety" he said unbuttoning his shirt at the top, slanting back down in his chair slightly.

"I thought so…" Kirishima muttered breaking his silence "I thought they were only but a myth… a sailor's tail of sorts…" looking back at Tahm, he had alleviated his speculation and had relaxed only for a while.

"So, you like myths and tales' boy?" Tahm leaned in closer to Kirishima as like was being absorbed by the conversation.

"Well out on the seas one of my closest friends would tell me of beasts that he had seen in the night while out at sea… beats with huge tendrils with mouths affixed to the end, beautiful women with fish tails serenading to him, and of course a large human like beast with a smile that was all teeth…"

"It just took me by surprise, I was amazed but scared" Kirishima paused trying to make sense of his feelings. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about sir?" he pondered.

"No, my son… I would like to strike a deal between each other…" he paused push ingthe glass toward Kirishima. "I need you to stay with that girl Mina and keep her from harm as well as everybody else in this family" Tahm explained. "This world is getting more dangerous and we need to look out for one and another"

Again pausing, he took the glass of whiskey, rotating it round and round watching the golden-brown liquid circle around the cup. "That girl… she's like a daughter to me, it would break my heart to see her hurt or worse" his voice lowering into a beastly growl. "I can't stress another you _need_ to stick with her for her sake and your own…"

Kirshima felt the fear sink in again, a lump in his throat surfaced. Biting down he swallowed and stood up from his seat. "If I do this… I need to know everything, no smoke and no mirrors" he bit back forcing the lump down.

"That's fair" Tahm answered back, standing to match Kirishima's height; grabbing his drink and raising it to Kirishima's. "Then this business transaction has gone through. I hope that is a fruitful one at that." he smiled, both swallowing the liquid.

Kirishima coughed as the fire raced back up his oesophagus, coughing and his eyes widening. "Nothing like the Viper's Bite to wake you up" Kirishima forced a smile through his uncomfortable feeling and made his way to the door.

"Kirishima!" Tahm yelled, Kirishima turned to face the demon and looked him in his firey orange eye. "I can _trust_ you, right?" he asked the boy, his voice low and calm. Kirishima paused and then softly nodded.

"Goodnight Father Tahm…" he said walking out of the tent.

"Goodnight my child" he said cleaning one of the used glasses.

Kirishima closed the opening and walked back to his tent. The night was still fresh, there were less people at the campfire however the heat could be felt from where he was standing as little embers glided passed him.

He stood at the foot of his tent feeling nauseous and pale. He was about to step in when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. "Hey Kiri, are you okay?" Mina asked worryingly.

"Oh, yeah… I… I've got a lot on my mind at the moment" he sighed turning to the pink devil.

"Want to discus this over a drink of tea?" she kindly asked smiling warmly.

"That would be nice" Kirishima smiled, walking into the blue and pink tent after Mina.


	5. Blood, Sweat & Mud

Kirishima walked into the same warm environment he had seen before. To the right of the tent there sat in a combination of pillows and blankets was Rashja and Mina. Beside her was a small redwood table with a small silver platter, accompanied by a nicely decorated china set. Mina, surrounded by the slumbering beast, patted a purple plaid pillow beside her.

Kirishima took off his boots and placed them outside of the tent and slowly made his way toward her. He slowly stepped other the carpet, making as little noise as he could; he finally made it to the pillow mound.

As his hand slowly reached out to lay down Rashja's voice slowly growled, his white teeth gleaming in the torchlight. "Eiwh riwmbi yiwh kah" he softly whispered brushing the beast. The aggression turned to a blissful purring as Kirishima sat next to Mina.

"So what's been getting you down any way Wonderboy?" Mina asked pouring the tea into one of the cups, handing it over to Kirishima.

"Tahm showed me his true form today, it was… quite surreal" he said blowing on the tea. "I find this discovery is scary…"

"So you think he's scary, what about Angela?" Mina questioned, pushing into Kirishima slightly

"She's fine, a little bit on the defensive side but I feel like she's a nice person. Her features are quite interesting, the blue scales on her face are beautiful" he said drinking the tea. The tea, still piping hot went down his gullet, the scent of strawberries filled his sinuses with a sweet and warm feeling.

"And what about Butch? The big green human reptile?" she said digging in further

"He's a bit of a tough bastard, but I can tell that he's a good guy…" he said taking another sip from the cup. Mina paused for a moment finishing her drink, placing it on the platter.

"And what of me? How am I, do I scare you?" she said gripping his hand. Kirishima looked down her hand grabbing him, clasped together and then back up to Mina. Her yellow pupils staring deep into his soul with worry and a tinge of hope.

Kirishima leaned in slightly closer, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her in slightly. "You are a mesmerising creature and anyone who doesn't see that is either blind or afraid" he whispered softly holding her closer, his body warming hers "And I am neither…"

"That's nice of you to say Kirishima, not a lot of people say that and mean it you know…" she muffled burying her mouth into a pillow. "I heard Tahm's discussion with you earlier by the way…" she said brushing Rashja down as a smile lifted from the beast's mouth.

"I see, and you're not against it?" Kirishima flustered up slightly, now sitting upright.

"No I'm all for it… besides I do feel safe when I'm with you…" she beamed "So how about you stay in this tent for tonight?" she said toying with Kirishima, with a playful wink.

"Oh… I should really go into my tent… I uh" Kirishima blushed red as his hair, tripping on words; quickly trying to get up. Suddenly a pink glowing folded blanket, covered in pink and blue leopard print knocked him back down onto Rashja. The blanket unravelled itself and slowly enveloped both Mina's and Kirishima's lower half, it's pink glow fading away.

"That wasn't a choice…" the pink vixen giggled; a pink aura emanated from her hand, Kirishima felt a soft weight on his chest as Rashja's tail laid on-top, the pink glow present.

"I'll see you in the morning Wonderboy…" she yawned laying down, as the oil lit lamps dimed to a softer orange warmth. Kirishima laid there silently looking at the small opening, at glistening stars. Slowly he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier and drifted off into slumber.

A slow cold discomfort leaked onto his forehead. The weight of the tail was relieved from his chest, looking beside him there slept, Mina. The smell was sweet as she was, Kirishima held his breath; keeping his shock within him.

"Hey Kid… get up" Kirishima looked up to see Shaun standing there, cigarette in hand. "Get some rough shit on and meet me near the horse pen" he whispered leaving the tent. Kirishima sighed slowly moving Mina's arm off his chest and carefully putting them down on the bed. She scrunched in, jolted slightly, then slowly settled down back to sleep.

Grabbing some khaki cargo trousers and his coat he headed to the horse pen. The rain poured down and formed a coat of moistness on top of his bedridden hair. Shaun stood there blocking out the downpour in the small stable that held all the animals, smoking the now lit cigar.

"Good you're awake, close the pen gate behind you, I don't want the horses to fuck off in the middle of this." He chuckled, plumes of smoke puffing out of his nostrils.

"Why did you want me here?" Kirishima asked hands in pockets, walking toward Shaun.

"Well Tahm has told me that you're going to protect our pink pearl of the circus…" he said flicking the bud of the extinguished cigarette into the mud.

"And I'm here to help you be able to protect her, t' train you" he said grabbing a sheathed sword that rested on one of the pillars holding the stable up and throwing it at Kirishima. Just barely catching the weapon, slipping slightly in the mud; he stopped and inspected the weapon. Unhooking the leather seal, Kirishima unsheathed the Shortsword.

The handle was straight and true, a dragon's head curved at the end of the hilt. Kirishima watched as the rainwater slowly danced its way down the blade, completely mesmerised. He spun the blade round and round, slicing and slashing the beads of water out of the air.

"Feel good?" Shaun asked also eyeing up the blade.

"Uh huh" he said encapsulated by it's beauty.

"Welp time to see if you can use it" he said taking off his blue cape, revealing two curved scimitars, held in two brown leather sheathes around his belt. Drawing them both spinning them around, flaunting of his prowess, standing there with a predatory gaze. His swords side by side as he slowly stalked the combatant.

Kirishima moved forward hilt, hand in hand; the sword pointing at the approaching foe. Shaun ramped up speed into a sprint, quickly spinning around slicing upwards with his left then coming back down with his right in a circular motion.

Sparks flew between the two of them as Kirishima blocked the two blows, following the parry with a thrust to Shaun's chest. Quickly Shaun leaped out of the way as Kirishima losing his balance; the sword dipped down making him slip in the thin layer of mud.

Recovering from the counter Shaun put his steel tipped leather boot to the sword and slammed down onto it. With Kirishima trapped Shaun kicked his feet from underneath him. With a glorious splat Kirishima was on the ground boot on his chest and a sword to his throat.

"Heh, Ha ha!" Shaun bellowed "That instinctive defensive attitude is gonna make you a perfect sentinel of protection" he paused relieving the blade from Kirishima's throat. "Now we're going to keep going until you put me in the dirt" he said walking back where he stood originally.

Kirishima stood back up and wiped the mud off his cheeks, dashing back toward Shaun. This happened again and again, time after time, Kirishima bit the ground as the sun rose to the peak. A crowd had formed over time, bets were placed, cheers and boos where heard across the grounds

Exhausted Kirishima tried, pushing himself, standing on his aching legs; leaning against his sword. "Hey Kirishima!" the famished man looked up at Shaun beaten and bruised, not a single scratch was on the other.

"Last one and we're calling this off for now, I'm starving" he arrogantly said, provoking him further. The sun beat down on Kirishima, sweat beaded down his forehead as the mirage started to waver his concentration.

"Hey Kirishima!" he looked to his left to see Mina sitting on the fence post. "Win this one for me 'kay?" she beamed. Kirishima stood back up his resolve regained, he unbuttoned his shirt and gripped the sword with both hands once more.

"Yeah big brother Kirishima, kick his stinky butt!" Polly yelled sticking out her tongue, sitting on top of Solok's shoulders.

"Show your inner fire red head!" Solok shouted, with his newfound adrenaline rush Kirishima again rushed at Shaun. Blows were exchanged between them both at a vicious pace, the metal gleaming in the sunlight, sparks scraping off the weapons.

After a reckless strike both Kirishima and Shaun were knocked back, their boots making lines in the dried mud. Shaun ran back at Kirishima with the same instinct as the first time, he was bloodthirsty.

As the same attacks followed, Kirishima smacked both blades out if his hands, the scimitars launched into the air and came down sticking into the ground. Suddenly Shaun launched back kicking at Kirishima disarming him from his shortsword, as he grabbed a dagger from the side of his boot.

"When protecting her you win by any means necessary!" he growled pressing the blade into his right abdominal muscle, blood slowly seeping out. Kirishima tried with all of his might to stop it going in further as that message went through him.

He let his grip down the blade forcing itself through him, Kirishima let out a short scream of pain.

"Kirishima!" Mina yelled in sock and distraught, she tried to jump off the post when she was stopped by Tahm.

"He's got him where he wants him" the old man smiled

As Kirishima pulled Shaun in closer tightening his grip, he grabbed his arm and with a mighty yell he overthrew Shaun and slammed him into the dirty ground with a thunderous crash. Kirishima threw his shirt to the ground, kneeled on both knees and basked in the overhead sun. a crescendo of cheers erupt around him, as Mina ran to his aid.

"You crazy bastard, you actually did it…" Shaun said beaten and expensed he relaxed laying on the ground.

The boy's eyes started to flicker in the sunlight as he fell down from his relief and pain; that his strive was finally over, his limbs went limp. A blurry pink mirage came over him, obscuring most of his vision, followed by soft muffled voices he fell unconscious.

A pounding head awoke Kirishima as clangs of pots and pans and the chinks of cutlery hitting pottery could be heard from outside. Opening his eyes he found himself in a maroon and yellow bed, bandages covered his right hand and the wound that pierced his chest.

Slowly sitting upward, he felt his muscles pull and ache as an egregious force moved it's way through, with a wince and a grunt he found himself upright against the beds wooden frame.

A curious low mew was heard beside the bed, as Rashja lifted his head up; purring and licking Kirishima's left hand. His mane soft and his tongue sandpaper, Kirishima wasn't sure what to feel as they went over the cuts and blisters.

Trying to move his legs he peered at the end of the bed to find Mina laying there. "I wouldn't move any more…" a male voice softly touched Kirishima. There sat Shaun, he his red ringleader overcoat on, white skinny trousers on with a pair of black leather boots on. He sat in a wicker chair, flicking through a leather booklet, with his left whilst the right sat in a sling of bandages and bruises.

"How long have I been out?" Kirishima asked back.

Shaun scrunched his face "I would say… four to five hours"

"And how long have these two been here?" he asked Rashja still humming quietly to himself.

"As long as you've been here, she's been here for everything. Lana wrapping you in bandages, healed by Polly and has waited for you to wake up" he said slowly turning the page. "She's dedicated to ya' I'll give her that"

"Why are you here?" Kirishima asked slightly begrudged.

Shaun's face turned bitter putting the down the booklet on his lap. "I wanted to see if I didn't fuck you up…" he said lifting himself out of the chair "Besides you got me back you dick, dislocated my arm and broke my hand" an awkward silence settled for a moment as Shaun stood there agitated.

"But" he swallowed "You did what ever it took, and I commend you for that" he smiled lobbing the leather book onto Kirishima's lap. "Here's the notes I have taken from that fight and I've condensed down into easy to read notes" he grunted waling out to the bustling crowd of dancers and singers.

A rustling came at the bottom of the bed, the sleeping devil raised her head, hair a mess and drool slightly soaking the right cheek, he dazed eyes focused on her now conscious protector. "Kirishima you're fine, thank the stars!" she exclaimed, flopping onto him; causing him to plummet back down on the bed.

The bruises flared up again in pain, as Kirishima sat there mellowing in the company. "Oh sorry, I got carried away" she jolted sitting upright on the edge of the bed.

"No it's fine, I've heard you've been here for a while!" he softly chuckled "Us two gotta look out for each other" he smiled a toothy grin.

"Let me just check your wounds, how are you feeling?" she said, he hands carefully removing the bandages from his chest.

"It's uncomfortable but it has died down" he flinched, pausing his speech for every prick of pain. As Mina relieved the tension of the last strand, there where Shaun pierced the muscle, a jagged pink scar remained.

Mina slowly ran her fingers across scar, concerned. "Shaun went too far with that!" she hissed. Kirishima extended his arm out and placed it on her shoulder.

"It's fine Mina, he came in here to say his condolences," he said pulling her in a little closer, removing a plaid bandana from around her right arm; revealing her accursed scar. "Besides scars build character, they tell a story" he beamed.

Mina bashfully moved a few strands of hair as she watched Kirishima's hand cover her scar. "This may be the first of many, and I hope if I do acquire more…" he ran his hand along Mina's arm down to her hand clasping it with both of his. "I hope I can build a Tapestry of battles I have faced to protect you." He smiled laying their hands down onto the bed.

"But, can I trust you to keep by my side as I would do would you…" Mina then leaned in and kissed Kirishima on his cheek.

"Of course, I would you dummy!" she giggled "I stayed here watching over you, wasting my time…" she pouted nudging his scar.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" he yelled as Mina lunged in again kissing him on his lips; pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Hey Kirishima, Shaun said you were awake, and I came to see…" Lana stood there dumbfounded at Mina on top of her patient.

"Bad time?" Mina smiled.


End file.
